


I'll Never Let You Fade

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 10: a story of a survivor
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I'll Never Let You Fade

“Hey Renly, I’m back. So much has happened since we last talked. I went to Rome, it was beautiful. I think you’d like it. I missed you while I was there. I always miss you when I’m gone. Hell I miss you right now and I’m right in front of you. I visited Margaery a few days ago. I told her that I was coming here to see you.”

“I told her she would like Rome too. I went home to Highgarden. It had been so long since the last time I was there. I was scared to go but I just kept telling myself that I was doing it for you. God, I’ve missed talking to you. I promise I won’t stay away as long from now on. I am sorry about that by the way. Everyday I was out there and you were here alone I felt terrible”

“Let’s see what else has been going on since I talked to you last. I cut my hair, it was getting long, even for me. I bought a new shirt, it has a stag in a field of roses. A barista back in town flirted with me a lot and tried to seduce me. I told her I already have a husband that I love very much. She was not very happy about that.”

“It was because of her that I realized just how long I had been gone and how much I missed you. I wish you had been out there with me. I missed you by my side teasing me and making your dumb references. I know I pretend to be annoyed by them but really I think they’re cute. You always call Robb a nerd when really you’re the nerd. What with all your Star Wars and sci-fi references. I was watching Grey’s Anatomy the other day. I still don’t get the appeal of it after all these years. It does remind me of a time when you pretended to be straight even though you were very obviously gay. That was a funny time.”

“I wish I could stay longer but it’s getting late. I’ll come back tomorrow though. Farewell Renly, remember that I love and miss you everyday.”

And with that Loras stood up from his kneeling position on the grassy hill. He turned and started walking back to his car. He took one more look at the gravestone on the hill before driving away. The gravestone that read:

_ Renly Baratheon _

_ 1983- 2010 _

_ Loving husband. _

_ Our love will pass eternity, _

_ and I will carry you on. _

Loras meant what he had written on Renly’s gravestone. The love that he and Renly shared would last forever, and Loras would carry Renly’s memory as long as he lived. You die twice in this world. The first time is when your body dies, and the second is when the last person to remember you dies. Loras was no longer living for himself, he was also living for Renly. He carried on Renly’s memory and he would never let him fade. 


End file.
